I Hate Every Beautiful Day
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: ~Sequel to Bruised Angel, Sultry Siren~ Rogue went to stay with Alex for time away, however, when he starts to fall for her, what do Warren and Scott do..? Hawaii's creating a whole new girl..(Scott/Warren/Alex/Rogue)


Yes, here it is...ta da! The sequel! Anyway, I hope ya'll like it, this only a trial chapter anyway! oh well, enjoy!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Alex waited impatiently at the terminal, well, outside anyway. Security had been amped up since 9-11, who could blame them, but still, he had an anxiousness about him. It had been along time since he'd seen the southern bell, and he had really, only talked to her a few times. Just after he'd found his bother. He remembered her, slightly. He remembered pale skin, and green eyes, and then he felt pity for his dear brother, Scott. He would never seen her beautiful green eyes, just red. The thought shocked him. Beautiful? He shook his head, and placed it out of his mind, but it was reconciled quickly, a girl caught his attention.  
  
She came with a light step, a bag slung over her shoulder. Her skin, was whiter than her remebered, and he feared her getting a burn instead of a much needed tan. Her hair had grown, it fell just past her sholders, it was tusseled, it looked tired as she did, but her eyes were still beautiful. They glimmered when the sun caught them, and a faint smile caught her unpainted lips as she recognized him. It was then, the thought struck him, that it seemed odd she wore a black halter top, and tight jeans. He rembered her being always covered up because her mutation, she couldn't touch, but the gloves were gone. She was infront of him now.  
  
"Rogue?" Alex asked, even though knowing.  
  
"Marie," she said, smile faint,"Just Marie."  
  
Alex nodded to her, and smiled. She trusted him with her name, she had never trusted Scott with such.  
  
"Well," he began,"Let's get you home. I want to show you around." Marie nodded, and looked back at the terminal. There stood Logan, a fatherly smile, and he nodded to her. She smiled, he waited for her. He saw her off for good. She got in the car with Alex.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Come out!" he shouted into the stall door.  
  
"No!" she replied.  
  
"Let me see!" Alex cried, through the door. He never figured Rogue, well, Marie to be so difficult. He couldn't believe she didn't own a bathing suit. He couldn't believe that every shirt she owned was black either. He had helped her unpack, when he learned all this information, but, that sort of intrigued him. He knew of no one who was 'gothic'. He sighed. He should of known better than to take a girl shopping, but you can't live in Hawaii without a bathing suit. It just wasn't right. He herd the knob turn slowly, and Marie's head peeked from inbetween the door and frame.  
  
"You had to pick pink, didn't you?" Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do I get to see it or not?"  
  
Rogue huffed, and quickly stepped out of the stall, clothes discarded behind her. The bathing suit, as she had noted, didn't have enough fabric to make a glove, top and bottom combined. SHe had never showed so much of her body at one time, atleast, not around people. The top of the suit was tight on her breasts, holding them down, and producing cleavage she could of sworn she didn't have.(A/N: face it, all girls think they don't have ANY cleavage.) It was stringy, tied behind her neck and below her shoulder blades. The bottom wasn't so concealing either, it fell low, a little to low for Rogue's like, and tied at either side of hips. It made her skin seem even paler, in it's sugary pink color. It had a floral design for the border. She felt odd in it.  
  
"Well?" Marie asked, a little worried at Alex's comatose look. He caught himself. He had never seen a bathing suit fit anyone quite like it did her. Her legs were long, and her stomach was formed. She was perfect, or so it seemed.  
  
"I think you shoulde get it." he said that without hesitation.  
  
"Really, I feel naked." She said, tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled, and went back into the dresssing room. She emerged soon, ready to buy it.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Alex and Marie sat at a table in the sand, eating hamburgers called Piper's. They were smothered with mushrooms a motzerella cheese. They looked edible enough. The sun was setting, it reminded her of Westchester.  
  
"Why're you doing this, Alex?" her face was still turned to the changing sea, colors of the falling sun.  
  
"What?" he asked,looking up from his hamburger.  
  
"Doing all this for me. Taking me out, getting me dinner. All of this." He shrugged.  
  
"You seemed like you needed to get out for a bit. Besides, you can't come to Hawaii nocturnal, and if you do, you learn to like the light."   
  
Rogue glared at him, and he smiled.  
  
"You want to learn to surf?" Alex asked, unprovoked. "X-mas break lasts a few more weeks."  
  
"No." she stated simply, starting to eat.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he begged with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Ah'm not much of a water person."  
  
"Let me teach you! If you don't like it, you don't have to keep surfing, but you have to try more than once. No one gets it their first time. Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
Marie looked at him skeptically,"One condition, I learn to surf, and after I find something I like to do here, you have to do it with me. I do something you like, you do the same for me. Get to know eachother better that way."  
  
"Deal." he said. Marie smiled. She had finished her burger, as Alex had, and the sun was gone, the remainder of it's light slippnd away. She fiddled with her hair, exasperated.  
  
"You should dye your hair." Rogue just looked at him.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"So, how's it goin' there?" Scott asked, looking at his brother's face through the computer screen.  
  
"It's great. Marie really likes it here." Alex answered, seemingly proud of himself.  
  
"Marie?" Scott asked.  
  
"Rogue, her real name's Marie." Alex replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm gonna' start teaching her to surf tomorrow, I got her to buy a swim suit, that was tough! And she died her hair!"  
  
"What?" Scott was upset, Alex new Rogue's real name and got to know her better in one day than he had in months.  
  
"Yeah, she died it black, figures, but it looks really good, especially since her skin is so light."  
  
"Oh." That's all Scott knew to say.  
  
"Anyway, bro, I gotta' go. I'm gonna' finish helping Marie unpack, besides don't you have school tomorrow."  
  
Scott was bitter,"Yeah, Night." -Click- The screen went off, and Scott sighed. What had he done?  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
End of chapter one! please review, without 'em, no more chapter's! anyway, all you Warren fans are not to worry, because he's in the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Months have passed, and Rogue doesn't want to come home. The X-team takes a break to Hawaii, and sibling rivalry ensues, but while they're fighting, where's Warren and Rogue? 


End file.
